The Flynn Family
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon and Andy are about to make a big decision about their relationship and everything suddenly goes awry the moment that comes Andy's sister, who is against their relationship. Whether Andy Flynn will be able to create his happy family with Sharon?


**Chapter 1**

"Get in the car, you will get wet!" he said firmly. Sharon folded her arms over her chest, saying, "Get out! I can handle myself!" Andy rolled his eyes unhappy and took a deep breath. It was raining heavy rain and Sharon refused to get into his car as they had argued for a case and now she refused help from him. Sharon was outraged by the fact that her car was damaged at this rain. And honestly, she didn't expect to argue with Andy again about a case of murder. Andy got out and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I try to make you get in that car. How hard is it?" he said sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath as he took her hand.

"You're coming with me! I can't leave you here, especially when it rains like this. You're completely wet! You want to be sick?" he asked with mild anger, but behind his words there was concern. Sharon, however, refused steadily since she was stubborn and Andy knew it well. But he was also stubborn like her. He took her hand and somehow made her get in the car. Both were already wet. Sharon tried to go down, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm not your toy Andy Flynn! I can call a taxi, I don't need you." she said sharply. Andy sighed, saying, "You know what? You're just stubborn and that's all. I can't believe that we argued for a case." Sharon looked at him coldly.

"It's your fault. You told me that because of me we couldn't manage to catch the killer. How do you want me to react?" she asked angrily, shunning his eyes. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Well, I agree. But there was no need for you to stay in this rain. Look, you're wet now. And you certainly have to change your clothes. Let me drive you home." he suggested quietly. Sharon looked at him with a slight smile, but she remembered that Rusty isn't home and that she'd forgotten her keys this morning.

"Well, that's nice, but I have a problem. Rusty isn't home and I forgot my key. I should probably go to a hotel that night." she admitted. Andy's eyes widened and he said "No hotel, Sharon. What am I here? You'll stay in my condo that night and I'll give of my pajamas." Sharon grinned slightly and agreed because she had no choice and because she was spending the night with him several times before. After about one hour, they arrived at his home and Andy immediately went into his bedroom and brought her one of his pajamas. Once she changed her clothes, Andy laughed, seeing Sharon in his pajamas. It was a rare thing. Sharon threw him a pillow.

"Stop laughing like crazy! Is it funny?" she asked angrily. Andy laughed slightly and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Sharon, I didn'twant to laugh, but when I saw you in my pajamas, just couldn't resist. Hey, I'll make a cup of tea. I think you have the need." he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips, then he went into the kitchen to prepare tea. Sharon smiled slightly and sat on the couch, taking a pillow in her hands. A few minutes later, Andy went back into the living room with two cups of tea. Sharon smiled softly, taking her cup. Andy sat down beside her and smiled.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our dispute." she teased him. Andy sighed and left his glass on the table, turning his attention to her.

"Sharon, stop talking about this argument. You know what, I'm pretty happy the fact that you forgot your keys. You know why? Because I can spend the night with you. I missed you." He confessed and took the glass from her hand and left it next to his on the table, then he placed soft kisses on her neck. Sharon couldn't deny that she really needs Andy, but she decided to talk about something else. She pulled back and touched his face, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, wait. I'd like to talk about something else. Perhaps that is why that you hide our relationship from your sister." she said breathlessly, breaking their kiss. Andy stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, why should we talk about my sister right now? I just want to spend the night with you. This is a new chance. There will not be another such night soon." he said, frowning. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, Andy, you're wrong. Everybody knows about our relationship, but I can't understand why you don't want to tell the truth to your sister Amelia. She has a right to know about her brother's life."

"Sharon, you know very well why. I told you several times that my sister has a difficult character and I fear that she won't accept my relationship you. Don't get me wrong, but she's older than me and she's always been like a second mother to me. But I promise I'll tell her soon. " he promised. Sharon smiled softly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Andy. You know very well that I don't want problems and secrets between our families. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." she said softly. Andy smiled slightly and hugged her, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Sharon." They were happy that they have a chance to spend the night together. Now they are sleeping together, hugging each other. Sharon felt comfortable in his arms as he in hers. The fact that Andy isn't telling the truth to his sister Amelia Flynn made her feel as unwelcome, but she would know if this is really so, soon. The next morning, Sharon woke up earlier than Andy and decided to make breakfast. While Andy was getting ready in the bedroom and Sharon was preparing breakfast, someone knocked on the door. Sharon left the plate that she was holding onto the table and opened the door cautiously, but seeing middle-aged woman, she was surprised a lot. She could tell that this woman looks older than Andy. The woman was also surprised seeing an unknown woman in front of her. Before Sharon could ask who she is, Andy approached her and seeing his sister, he almost fell into shock.

"Andy, I'm sorry, but I opened the door. Who is she?" Sharon asked, confused. Andy looked at his sister, who looked at him quizzically and then to Sharon and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, this is my sister. Amelia."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think.**


End file.
